No Title Yet!
by TheLonerWriter
Summary: Its BAsically The House Of Night Series With A Bit Of A Twist! Intead Of Sam As a NAme Its Ivie... Butt It Still Has Danny lol


_Ivie's barefoot slapped softly against the cool, smooth pavement. The clouds were just rolling in blocking her view from seeing the full moon. The coolness wrapping around her like a soft, warm blanket would when a child was tucked in by her mother and was greeted with plush, fluffy pillows._

_The wind was also wrapping around her, as if silently excited to await her very command. She must have sensed it because she looked both ways to make sure no one was either following her or nearby._

_She smiled. "Now you can come out" she said in a calming tone and suddenly the wind rustled up the leaves circling her and picking her up ever so slightly. She looked around one more time to make sure no one was seeing what she was about to let the wind do._

_The park went silent, a drop of water midway to its fall dropped slowly very purposely. The clouds now moved away from the moon, shining its beautiful magic down on her. Ivie smiled back up at it showing the moon how grateful she was being alive for having the moon._

_Ivie raised her arms over her head and she was picked up high in the sky. The familiar feeling of soaring in the sky came back to her with a pleasure of ecstasy. She felt the breeze blow at her. She flew threw the clouds feeling water droplets on her skin._

_After a while she just layed on her back fully aware that any minute she could doze off. But she wasn't worried because she knew the wind would catch her, like it always does. It never let her down. That's why she doesn't have any friends or family. She just has the wind._

_She heard a "Woosh" of wind and looked around. There was no one there. Her muscles tensed. She hated being sneaked up on. "Wind Darling, woosh that sound back at me and show me who is hiding from us?" Ivie said very calmly when inside she cried with agony. She wished she could just be alone and not have to worry about depending on anything except wind._

_The sound came back and showed a boy in a black and white jumpsuit. He looked at her with neon green eyes that were bewildered. No one has ever been able to make him be visible again. He tried hard butt stopped abruptly and looked at her. She was beautiful. She had a long flowing dress with only two straps to hold it up with entwining tattooing starting at the base of her neck and ended somewhere within the dress. _

_He was about ready to fly away when he heard her very stimulating voice. "Why were you invisible, what are you?" She asked him. That didn't make sense to him. Why would she ask him that when she was a mortal and was in mid air acting as if it should be normal._

_Another sound of a woosh came. He looked at her and saw she had powers because water just came out of her hand and she looked back at him fear clearly in her violet eyes. He looked back at her with understanding in his neon green eyes. He understood what it was like to show her power and feel cautious._

" _I was invisible because I have powers and I also am a ghost, butt I am half human." he said confessing it. He had to. He wanted to be friends with her understand her past. He wanted to know about her. Know everything. But to do that he had to tell her everything about him._

_The moon was half covered by the clouds. The leaves brustled around the trees and the wind had gone. Butt some of it was still there._

"_how come you are half human?" she asked with confusion clearly in her eyes. She raised her arms down and the wind ruslted her hair and his and they both went to the bottom. His eyes widened. He didn't do anything and he dropped gracefully to the ground just like herself. He wiped off his suit which had leaves on it._

"_I will tell you if you can be my friend and maybe stay with me and my family. I know we barely met but I wish you to have shelter and love from other people. I wish you to have greatness." He said. she looked at him. She didn't even know his name. her eyes teared up. No one ever asked this to her and she felt touched. She swept to him and hugged him around the shoulders. He slowly by shock grabbed her around the waist and they felt a spark course through him._

_He liked the way she fit perfectly to him and wanted more and pulled away alittle bit. He looked in her intensifying eyes. They were the color of his mothers eyes except his mother eyes were darker and her were a lighter and comforting kind of amethyst._

"_Shure, I will come with you and when we get to your home can you show me your powers?" she asked him. She didn't see his powers and only knew that he can be invisible. _

_Her hopeful eyes showed him that she will show him her power if he showed her. And he nodded. He concentrated on being human and as a matter of fact he turned back._

_A blue light shone through him and shot from his waist and separated into two lines, one from his waist down and the other from the waist up. He changed and he was human. He had a white shirt with red oval on it, with light blue pants that covered his red and white shoes. Which it kinda matched. His hair changed from being silver to jet black raven hair and blue icy eyes. _

_All she could see was that he was cute. She wasn't suppose to be thinking that kinda stuff when they barely met also butt she saw him and that he was human._

_He looked shy, if not shy maybe modest. He put his hands in his pockets after he rubbed his neck nervously._

"_Yea so this is my human side.. Do you have a like something other than that?" he asked allittle rudely and it angered her. The wind around them started picking up on her angry look and picked him up alittle bit. He looked around and smiled at the wind. _

_But the wind wasn't happy with him. For making the best thing that happened to them angry they were gunna play with him. They picked him all the way up to the sky. Scaring the bugs out of him she raised her arms down, when she calmed down he got put back down._

_He had his eyes wide. "Ummm how bout we just get to my house?" he asked. He Put his hands in his pockets and looked up at her._

"_Shure, and I didn't mean to do that, sometimes my powers don't obey me and they run on my emotions" she said alittle shyly. She put her hands behind her back. It was a shy habit of her to put her hands behind her back._

_So they walked through the forsted path, while the moonlight shown down on them. _

"_So is it cold for you do you want a jacket?" He asked her nervously. Maybe she might be cold. He saw her close her eyes and then somehow while the moonlight was shining she instantly changed into different cloths and her tattos were gone._

" _When I was born, my mother was the goddess of the moon, put half of the moon into me and brought life to me. That is why the moon has stopped shining so brightly then it did when I was born in 1995 and the other powers are elements of the earth and I have one more which is spirit." She said. " And My name is Ivie". She looked at him. He was shocked and very weirded out._

"_going ghost" he said and he turned into the same boy._

" _I can shoot ectoplasm from my hands and when I scream in ghost form I can blow down an entire city down.. That's all I have what about you?." He said at first calming then alittle catuios._

" _Well I can make the elements come to me. Earth, fire, water, and air. And like I said I can also do Spirit. And when I want I can use half of my life source to make the moon shine brighter." She said._

_He showed her all the powers he told her._

_She closed her eyes. " earth come to me and show umm hold on" she opened her eyes to look at him. "whats your name" She said._

_He laughed. " my name is Danny"._

"_Ok". She closed her eyes again. " Earth show our friend danny what it means to feel hay meadows and the smell of fresh earth". _

_And suddenly it was like it was summer again for him and he loved it. It felt as though he was a 4 year old again visiting his grandma's farm and playing in the acres of fields._

"_Wow that felt amazing. It made me wanna go back to the first time I went to my grandmas house when I was 4 years old" he said with amazment in his voice._

_Ivie smiled. "Thanks earth you may go. Water come to me and wash away the sadness in his heart." Ivie said as if really sincerely wanting him to be happy._

_He felt suddenly happy. And it felt good. He wanted to scream out in happiness. He also heard the waves crashing together and making a soothe sound as if he was at the beach._

"_fire now heat up the coolness of night around us."_

_When she said that his skin began to intasntly light up in a warm way, he closed his eyes feeling deep pleasure unfurl in him._

"_And You Have Already saw air so now its time to show you spirit and spirit is different in a way, it shows the differences between good and bad souls." Ivie said._

"_Ok" Was all he said._

"_Spirit come to me and spread out in his soul, make it seem as though he has wings that are about ready to unfurl and spirit arose" She said._

_He felt a midst of one or more things happening to him. He felt joyous and happy as his wings actually unfurl and spirit arose and fly like a rocket._

_He had his eyes open and didn't quit realize that he was in ghost form and flew to to the sky._

_He flew back down and transported back to human form. He looked at her shy again._

"_Im sorry for flying up. I just felt an amazing sensation spread through my chest." He said it as if he was rejuvenated._

_The wind blew around ivie and caressed her face with a beautiful feeling._

"_That was the beautifulest thing I have ever felt in a long time" He said Looking at Ivie, happiness clearly in his eyes._

" _At first I thought you would get weirded out because I have never shown my powers to any one" She said in a pleased kind of voice._


End file.
